Leading Man
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Bucket is thrilled to have gotten the lead role in the play, but when things don't go the way he had planned, will he and Skinner realize they are more than just friends?


**Although the new episode of Bucket and Skinner was hilarious it sure wasn't my favorite, but it did have a good part that gave a spark for slash! You'll see what I mean when you watch Epic Musical (and if you already have tell me what you think!). I am in love with this show! I don't know, but I keep on writing fluff for Bucket/Skinner. I'm just not at the point where I could even imagine them doing anything else yet. And I just realized that every story I've written for them so far has had them dressing in drag…and I know he wasn't a prince but I couldn't think of what he was actually called so...**

**I do not own Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. **

Getting the lead role in the school musical opposite Kelly was a dream come true for Bucket, especially since there was a big kissing scene at the end of it. He was finally going to be able to make out with his dream girl, the same one he had been chasing after since grade school. Sure he was a freshman and she was a junior, but they were close, one might call them best friends, if it wasn't for Bucket and Skinner's odd and quirky friendship. The two freshman had known each other since the diaper days, and there was no turning back at this point. It was as simple as this: they were nothing but bros for life. At least, that's what they thought.

As the opening night progressed, the musical was turning out to be a complete train wreck before it even started. Kelly had a beautiful singing voice, but she was so nervous that she kept on snorting like a pig in the middle of each song she practiced backstage. Aloe, as always, had gotten in the way of one of Bucket's plans once again, this time to kiss the anxious songstress by paying off the theater teacher to make him the lead in the play, leaving the brunette freshman to be the understudy. Skinner was having a great time despite all of this. He had gotten to be the talking ninja tree that he had so desperately wanted to play, granted he added in the ninja part.

"Let me lead you to your dressing room," is what Bucket told Aloe before the play had started, walking him down the hall of the school and shoving him into a janitor's closet and locking the door. This was it, he was finally going to be able to kiss Kelly and possibly win her heart in the process.

The first act of the play was a disaster it seemed. Kelly was snorting in front of the entire audience, her nervous expressions getting stronger as Bucket stepped onto stage, forgetting the lyrics to part of the song he sang. The theater teacher was backstage, rolling his eyes the entire time and feeling as though his masterpiece was beginning to turn hopeless.

Then, Bucket needed a sword his character was supposed to be wielding, and he realized that Aloe still had it. With no time to loose, the brunette rushed to the closet, only being locked into it himself by the janitor who had been passing by and seen the open door. Needless to say, Aloe was not all that happy to see his adversary.

"Who is going to play my prince?" The teacher grabbed at his hair, yelling and sweating through the clothes he wore. "I'll do it!"

Turning, the volunteer had been none other than the goofily smiling Skinner, who was still decked out in his giant talking tree costume. The teacher rolled his eyes, turning away from the blonde and pinching the bridge of his nose. Skinner was a little offended by this. "I have a photographic memory!" he shouted courageously, tree limbs to his hips. Turns out he did, and he had memorized all of the prince's lines without even trying. The playwright had no other choice than to stick the skinny blonde in the blue and gold costume.

More issues began to arise as Piper, Kelly's considerably younger sister, heard that Skinner was now playing the role of the prince. The middle schooler was infuriated, seeing as how she had the biggest crush on the dumb blonde, and was not going to have her older sister smooching him up on stage. Nevertheless, Kelly ended up getting locked in the girl's bathroom; while in the meantime, Bucket had managed to escape, leaving Aloe alone in the closet to try and open the door with his mind. Sometimes Bucket wonders why the egotistical blonde is so popular…he's totally weird.

Stoaked to be backstage once more, now holding the sword tightly by his side, Bucket walked up to the drama teacher, smiling behind his fake moustache. Then, all of the sudden, the worst possible words he had ever heard came from the playwright's mouth. "Kelly's gone missing!"

"Well who's gonna play the princess?" Bucket shouted, hoping and praying it wasn't the creepy girl from math class who always stares at him while they took tests. This paid off, seeing as how it wasn't her, but certainly this situation seemed a tad bit worse. _Skinner_, of all people, came walking out of a dressing room wearing a bright yellow gown and coned princess hat to match. "Are you KIDDING me?"

Their teacher sighed, frantically moving around. "He's the only other person who knows the lines!" he offered, biting his nails and glancing back and forth at the two friends. Suddenly, he was signaled by one of the stage hands that the last act of the play was about to begin.

"Alright people! Let's get ready for the kissing scene!"

Realization suddenly dawned on Bucket and Skinner, their eyes going huge and their mouths dropping open. "KISSING SCENE?" they screamed in unison, looking at each other with the craziest expressions they had ever seen on one another's faces. "Places everybody!"

And before they knew it, the duo were on stage with the curtain covering them, standing in front of Skinner's understudy, who now wore the big tree costume, minus the Japanese headband that the surfer had wrapped around the top of it. Skinner scoffed at this, rolling his eyes and looking at his best friend. "They took off the headband. Now nobody's gonna know he's a ninja!" Bucket shook his head, that crazy expression still stuck to his face.

"That's not important right now Skinner! They're expecting us to _kiss_! In front of the entire audience!"

Skinner's face immediately turned serious, his tongue sticking out as in to say he was disgusted. "Yuck!" he said, his eyebrows turning up as the curtain began to open, revealing at least one hundred people sitting, waiting to see the last act of this roller coaster of a play.

The tree was reciting some lines for a moment, but Bucket and Skinner could barely hear what he was saying, all of their focus on the scene that was about to follow. The brunette thought about how much this play meant to Kelly, the drama teacher, and all of the kids in theater and his stomach churned, knowing that he couldn't just half ass the kissing scene just because it was with Skinner. Even though it was his bro for life standing in a princess dress in front of him, he wasn't going to let Kelly down.

And then the spotlight was on them, Bucket's gold and blue costume shimmering, the sparkles on Skinner's dress gleaming brightly as the two looked at one another in an intense stare, silently agreeing that this wasn't going to be gay, they were doing it for the sake of theater. Nodding quickly, Bucket stepped toward Skinner and grasped his face, smushing their lips together in one swift movement. The blonde was taken aback for a moment, but hurriedly closed his eyes, his hands coming up and wrapping around the back of his best friend's head, his fingers lacing in that brown hair. Bucket and Skinner had dreaded this moment for the past ten minutes, their stomachs aching with nervousness, but now, it all seemed too natural, the kiss for some reason sending butterflies fluttering through the boys' insides. Bucket pulled away from his pal, still tasting the flavored lip balm the blonde was always putting on his lips, the two not even noticing as the crowd applauded them, the curtain closing and cutting them off from view.

Maybe they would turn out to be a little more than 'bros for life' after all.


End file.
